


Blood Deal

by PrinceofBadassery



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky is lost af and can't remember shit, M/M, Tony sells his blood, Vampire!Bucky, some True Blood vibes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:44:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14606442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceofBadassery/pseuds/PrinceofBadassery
Summary: Bucky is lost and hungry, he scrapes by with visiting street workers and blood houses in smaller towns until he ends up in a larger city.Tony is a feedee for about all paranormal creatures out there working in a blood bar. One night an unusual customer comes by.





	Blood Deal

**Author's Note:**

> After I am almost done with Fangs and Muzzles with vampire!Tony. I had the urge to do a vampire!Bucky fic.

The club was barely visible in the dark alley, but Bucky was drawn to the smell. He had smelled it from a mile away and had followed the scent. He was so thirsty. So thirsty, he had to keep himself from walking too fast, he didn't want to draw any attention. That was the last thing he needed.

His arm hurt, as usual, but with the withdrawal, it had gotten worse over the past days. He had been pushing it for weeks, he was going on a month without a proper meal so he had to do something about it.

He hadn't been in the city for long and going to a blood club was something new for him. Usually, he had approached people on the streets that had red kerchief around their necks and looked like they were selling. Sometimes they had led him into an alley and let him sink his teeth into their throats or they pointed him to a blood house where he could get his fix. They were never "houses", maybe in a different place they would be, but not in the rundown villages he had traveled through. No, these had been shacks, huts at most, or a garage where a few people from the underground scene had set up a few chairs and a table to cater to a vampire's need. He had been lucky the few times he had to resort to that and hadn't contracted any diseases. Other times, when he had been traveling offsite through remote areas he had hunted for bigger animals more regularly, deer and such. He despised having to resort to that and he much preferred human interaction, even with the trouble it often brought.

The bouncer gave him a once-over when he approached the door and then nodded him inside, obviously very skilled at assessing their clientele. For all that it's worth, Bucky didn't look like a vampire.

The club was fuller than expected and the smell was overwhelming. The blood was tingling in his nose, it was so close and hung so thick in the air, he could practically taste it already. Most others didn't spare him a second glance and that was all fine with Bucky, he headed to the bar, holding his limp arm close to his body as best as he could and shouldered through the masses with his good side first.

There was some blood play going on on the small stage and it was very tempting to jump on there and bite one of the dancers but Bucky had some etiquette and restraint and a strong desire to not be thrown out of the club during the first 30 seconds he had entered.

It was quieter at the bar, mostly people talking in hushed voices, the loud music was somewhat muted by a wooden barrier between the bar and the dancefloor. A few people were sitting alone, enjoying a drink or a cigarette. A couple were showing off what they had to offer by wearing the appropriate colored kerchief, some even had more than one. He saw a red one here and there but those were already engaged with someone or on their way to a back room. It looked like he had to wait and hope they come back and not be drained for the night.

Most feedees for vampires only took two or three customers a night before the blood loss got too much and they risked their health. Bucky took one last look over the bar before he resigned himself to waiting and getting this much closer to just attacking someone, then he spotted a guy at the end of the bar wearing a rainbow kerchief. Unusual for sure, he was either really enjoying this profession or really desperate. Whatever it was Bucky took his chances and made a beeline straight for him before anybody else could get to him.

\----

Tony was waiting for his next customer and lazily sipped his drink. The alcohol took the edge of the physical and emotional pain that came with some of the customers and it also helped with inhibitions for others. Vampires, Succubi, Ghouls, etc. you name it, he could give them what they wanted. He just put his glass back down when a person appeared out of nowhere next to him. Tony gave him a cursory glance and went back to his drink. He had a feeling he was going to need it.

"How much?" The man growled lowly, his voice rough.

"Depends on what you need." Tony chugged the rest of his drink and banged the empty glass on the table top.

"Blood."

"35$ for 2 minutes, not any longer, and I only do the thigh, no neck or wrist or other kinks." Tony rattled off his prices like usual, the man could either take it or leave it.

"Alright."

"Not a man of many words, I see. Come with me." Tony got up and walked towards the side of the bar and then towards the back, there were rooms they could use so he could drop his pants in private. Not that he was above doing it publicly but 35$ wasn't going to cut it for that. He didn't care if the vampire followed or not.

The vampire did follow him closely and was right behind him when he opened the door to their private room, breathing against his neck creepily.

"Dude. No need to assert your dominance, you're gonna get my blood in a second." He walked to the couch, the only furniture in the small room and opened his pants. He thought he heard a mumbled 'sorry' behind him. Letting his pants form a puddle at his ankles Tony sat down and spread his legs, giving the vampire access to his femoral artery. He already had three patches on his thighs that were a bit bloody, two on one side and one on the other. Tony pointed next to the one patch. "Here."

The vampire crossed the room in a few long strides and dropped to his knees. Tony got his first good look at the guy and he looked like everything a typical vampire would detest. Unkempt long hair, stumble, disheveled and quite dirty clothes, he wore a backpack and had chest strap actually closed. Mostly Tony noticed how unnatural he held his left arm like he had no control over it.

The man shuffled closer, the arm lying limp against his thigh, and grabbed Tony's knee with his right hand.

"No funny business. Touching my junk costs extra." Tony said as usual, not that the guy seemed like the type. There was a sharp pain and then the usual numbness that accompanied a vampire's bite when their toxin entered the area and made it almost pain-free for the 'victim'. Tony checked his watch. "Two minutes."

The vampire sucked greedily and relentlessly and Tony could practically feel the energy leave him. He couldn't remember if he had ever had a customer that had affected him this much right from the beginning. Usually, at the end of the two minutes, he would feel a little woozy.

The guy was either really starved or really powerful or both. He looked more like the first which Tony found surprising as it was almost no hassle to hook up with a feedee these days. There were apps for that after all. Blood bars were often just entertainment for most, but this guy looked like he really needed it.

As the toxin spread through Tony's body he started to feel warm and tingly all over and he leaned his head back. The toxin was harmless it would dissipate within a few minutes after the vampire stopped feeding but the sensation was pleasurable, more than usual, Tony felt almost high this time and he almost forgot to check his watch to see when he had to push the guy off.

Tony braced himself and got ready to push the vampire away with all his might. First, he pulled his thigh away fully expecting the vampire to follow, keeping his teeth in Tony's flesh but then, to his surprise, the man let go immediately and leaned back. He kept his head low, his hair obscuring his face. Tony was just able to make out his mouth, open and bloody, his fangs glistening red. He was breathing heavily and sat stock still.

That was easier than Tony had expected but also so unusual that he sat there a little perplexed before he moved again. He leaned over to the side of the sofa were a little first aid kit was stuffed between the cushions and pulled out the spray that stopped the blood flow, because that wasn't going to stop on its own any time soon. It stung like hell for a moment and then Tony applied a fresh patch. It was a little awkward because the vampire was still kneeling between his knees processing his meal and wasn't moving. Tony slowly moved away, pulling his legs up on the couch and then climbing off besides the vampire, then pulled up his pants and turned to leave.

"Thank you." He suddenly heard a soft barely audible mumble behind him.

Tony turned around and looked at the man, still unmoving, thinking he had misheard, but then the man tilted his head just the slightest bit and glanced up through his hair.

"You're welcome," Tony said and then left, completely baffled. No one had ever thanked him for his services. The succubi sometimes gave him a goodbye kiss, but he was never sure if that wasn't just to get some extra energy or real kindness. The vampires especially were mostly arrogant assholes who never said a nice word to him. When they were done he was discarded, he was food to them.

But this one, this one was different.

Tony called it a night after that. The toxin high lasted over half an hour in which he couldn't have worked anyway, unusually long too. The whole night had been nothing but regular customers and then this guy had shown up and threw Tony for a loop. He kept thinking about him when he lay in bed hoping to sleep off the high and the alcohol and it kept him awake well into the morning. It went so far that Tony googled if old vampires had this sort of effect on other people but found nothing.

He finally fell asleep debating if he wanted to see the guy again and find out what was going on with him or if he'd rather not see him again and go on with his life. Damn, his curiosity.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave some feedback about what you think of this idea. I always love to hear your thoughts.


End file.
